Tiempo de Arte (tiempoderelatos)
by UnIngenieroMas2
Summary: La agente de las Heras y la agente Flores se encuentran haciéndole el rodaje a un agente novato cuando lo que parece un ataque de Darrow las sorprende en una sala de conferencias del Ministerio, en plena misión. De su valor depende el destino de un importantísimo artefacto del Ministerio del Tiempo.
1. Tiempo de Arte (I)

_Tiempo de relatos_

 _Aportación de UnIngenieroMás_

 **Tiempo de Arte (I)**

Marieta siguió en el monitor la actuación del pimpollo con ojo crítico, atenta a darle las órdenes por el pinganillo en el momento adecuado. No iba mal. Para lo que podía ser, no iba mal. Costaba seguir la música con toda aquella panoplia mareante de visuales, pero puesto que la mayoría de las canciones del certamen iban en ese aire, había acabado por aceptar el tema como cosa de aquel tiempo. A su lado Pepa y el novato no parecían muy nerviosos. De Pepa se lo esperaba: tenía las mismas misiones detrás que ella. Del novato...

El puñetero novato, sangre de horchata, parecía estar de vuelta de todo y era su primera misión.

\- Todo en inglés -musitó Pepa, sin despegar el ojo del monitor, el acento de boquerona saliéndole por la indignación-. Además, se queda corto en los bajos. Otro guiño de ojo. Se está pasando con los guiños de ojos.

\- No tiene claro qué cámara le enfoca, por eso lo hace -le defendió el novato-. Además, es su aire. Déjale que llegue al público, guapa.

Marieta sonrió. No necesitó ver la cara de Pepa para imaginársela. ¿Guapa?

\- De usted y Agente Flores para tí, novato -aclaró tranquila y seca-. No me hagas darle a Salvador un mal informe.

El novato no dijo nada. Era un morenazo alto y aflautado, de sonrisa clara y ojos dulces. Marieta vio de reojo una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, tratando de poner paz. Salvador y Ernesto no solían equivocarse asignando agentes, por lo que el hombre se merecía el beneficio de la duda; para ser un recomendado tampoco había resultado tan inútil: por videoconferencia con Ucrania, y sólo hablándole, había sabido tranquilizar un poco al figura, lo que ya era bastante.

Con respecto al figura en el escenario a varios miles de kilómetros de allí, Pepa y ella habían tratado de que le metiera al número algo de baile y algo de salero, pero el muchacho daba lo que daba y los nervios, pues eran los nervios. Era cantar bien o moverse bien. Las dos cosas a la vez, como que no. No todos los recomendados, supuso, lo merecían.

Si no, no estarían ellas otra vez tratando de salvar la cara de España en Eurovisión.

Ahh... ¡Cómo echaba de menos a Rosa! Esa chica sí que valía.

\- Las tablas de surf -avisó Pepa-. Vienen las tablas de surf.

\- Lo sé, lo sé -musitó Marieta dándole la última calada al cigarrillo.

Empezó a ladrar órdenes por el pinganillo. Los pasos, regular... No perdía tono. Un par de ánimos, para que no se hundiera.

\- Aclárate la garganta cariño, que viene el solo -ordenó.

El momento crítico llegaba. Toda la actuación dependía del solo. Una caída de la música y una explosión de sentimiento que bien ejecutada podría hacerles subir por lo menos tres puestos. Desde la salida del portugués estaba claro que el concurso tenía dueño; no obstante, con un poco de suerte, a pesar de tener entre manos una descarada canción del verano, aun podían quedar en la parte alta de la tabla. Para un año que Rusia no estaba, era el momento de quedar por encima de los británicos y, contra toda lógica, este año los mamones habían enviado a una muchacha decente.

De repente y por sorpresa, con un estruendo y un grito, la puerta de la pequeña sala de conferencias se abrió y apareció un energúmeno con una pechera de metal chillando en algo parecido a italiano. El susto le hizo a Marieta pegar un brinco y soltar el micro, que acopló el pinganillo en un atronador pitido metálico en el preciso momento de ejecutar el solo.

El horror en la cara de Pepa le hizo comprender que lo que acababa de oír del otro lado del monitor era lo que era; hasta el novato, en su habitual cara de tranquilidad, fue de mirar al italiano a mirar al monitor con un rictus de horror e incredulidad.

\- ¿Eso ha sido un gallo?

Con desolación, los tres pasaron de atender al monitor a fijarse en el descolocado soldado italiano quien, balbuceando algo, había podido cerrar la puerta de la sala tras él, para luego caer al suelo de culo.

* * *

Pepa logró apagar las ganas de darle una patada en la entrepierna: el hombre parecía desorientado y alarmado, en necesidad de ayuda.

Aun así les había estropeado el curro de los últimos dos días, lo que la hizo resoplar un par de veces antes de comprender que detrás de la puerta algo pasaba; el italiano huía de lo que hubiera al otro lado, y eso parecía mucho más urgente que ayudar a un enchufado bastante maleducado a quedar bien en Eurovisión.

\- ¡Se acabó! -gruñó Marieta al volver de los monitores-. ¡Este año la hemos liado! ¡Los jurados no perdonan! ¡Quedaremos los últimos! ¿Quién es...

Su propia voz se apagó al oír el caos fuera de la sala y al ver la expresión en la cara del hombre. Pepa corrió a arrancar un par de fundas de las sillas y las metió por el hueco de la puerta con el suelo, tapando el humo que comenzaba a colarse.

\- Chocho, si esto es un fuego -dijo Pepa buscando la mirada de Marieta-, tenemos poco tiempo.

La otra asintió y soltó un taco.

\- ¿Quién es usted, soldado? -preguntó Marieta calmándose-. ¿Qué está pasando fuera?

El hombre no supo qué decir. Para empezar, farfullaba en un dialecto que parecía italiano sin acabar de serlo; por terminar, por el peto y las calzas, Pepa no iba bien en Historia pero ese fulano venía de antes del XVII como que a ella la habían parido en Málaga.

El novato se acercó al hombre con su pachorra habitual y trató de hablarle chapurreando italiano. Pues iba a resultar útil después de todo.

\- Dice que no sabe cómo se llama -informó-. Y no es italiano, no todo... Tiene otro acento... Del norte, creo.

Más preguntas y ninguna respuesta dieron la nada como resultado. El italiano estaba amnésico. Pepa no podía decir qué o cómo, pero su cara le sonaba. Y el peto metálico... La banda...

\- ¡Nena, este es Ambrosio Spínola! -comprendió Pepa-. ¡Lo recuerdo de haberle visto hablar con Salvador!

\- Ambrosio Spínola -repitió el italiano como saliendo de una bruma, en perfecto castellano. Su tono de voz era profundo y entonado-... Reconozco ese nombre...

El novato ayudó a levantarse al soldado. Su rostro con golilla y alguna cicatriz seguía siendo un amasijo de confusión, pero se iba recomponiendo.

\- Don Ambrosio -insistió Pepa-. ¿Hay un fuego al otro lado? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es ese humo?

\- Creo que... Creo que... Nos atacan.

Luego dos golpes en la puerta, secos, que acabaron derribándola.

* * *

La pelea fue rápida y brutal.

Con la puerta caída entró una ola de niebla blanca y tras ella, tres hombres con los rostros tapados con extraños bozales. El novato no dudó y con reflejos de gato se trabó con el primero, mientras que Spínola, entre toses, desenfundó espada y daga y empezó a clavar como en una peli de mosqueteros. Tiros. Más tiros como de metralleta llenaron el aire. Pepa aguantó la sorpresa y mientras el otro apuntaba a Marieta, le saltó a la chepa, ¡malaje!, ¡merdellón!, ¡satanás!, distrayéndole el tiempo suficiente para que una silla le acabara primero en el estómago y luego en la quijada, dejándole desmayado y tirado por el suelo.

Marieta soltó la silla y ayudó a levantarse a Pepa. Fueron a echarle un cable al novato, que estaba recibiendo el pobre como un mártir, para acabar casi inmediatamente de dos guantazos tiradas por el suelo. Spínola apareció para ayudar y práctico, le dejó más agujeros al último hombre que un tapete de ganchillo.

Luego, derrotado por el esfuerzo, se desmayó.

\- ¡Niña! ¡Los bozales! -ordenó Marieta entre toses-. ¡Creo que son máscaras de gas! ¡Como las de la guerra! ¡Ponte una!

Pepa buscó una máscara y se la quitó a uno de los asaltantes. Se la encajó en la cara y respiró, notando el olor de los filtros por encima del adormecedor aroma a menta de la niebla. Quitaron los demás bozales a los cadáveres y se las pusieron al novato y a Spínola, compartiendo ellas la tercera por turnos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Sólo había visto difuntos en velatorios. Recuperada del coscorrón y mirando los cuerpos envueltos en lo que parecía una especie de traje de plástico naranja, no era capaz de despegar los ojos de la sangre que habían hecho las armas del italiano.

Logró reponerse del mareo tras respirar un poco.

Algo grave estaba pasando y no valía ser una blanda. Siendo blanda se acaba con la mano de un fotógrafo desgraciado en las bragas, se recordó. Tocaba mala leche, soltar tacos y pinchar huevos con el pasador del pelo. Se llevó la mano al estómago, esperando que el dolor de la úlcera volviera a aparecer; para su sorpresa, tras respirar bajo la máscara otro par de veces, notó la tranquilidad volverle.

Aquello era bastante menos estresante que actuar para Franco. De hecho era... Lo encontraba... Excitante.

Pepa se fue a don Ambrosio y trató de reanimarle con un par de cachetes después de ponerle la máscara. Como no respondía, retrajo el brazo y le dio una galleta que le dejó la palma de la mano en carne viva.

\- ¡Despierte hombre! ¡Despierte don Ambrosio!

\- Ven a las termas -susurró el soldado despertándose-... Estaremos juntos... Lo pasaremos bien...

\- ¡Don Ambrosio! ¡Dígame! ¡Qué está pasando!

\- Es un robo... Siempre es un robo...

\- ¡El qué es un robo! -gritó Pepa a través de la máscara-. ¡De qué habla, hombre!

El soldado acabó por despertarse del todo. Marieta y el novato, con dos cachos de papel metidos por la nariz parando la hemorragia, se acercaron cuando el italiano pudo hilar frases coherentes.

\- Nos ataca Darrow -pudo explicar finalmente.

\- ¿Qué es Darrow?

\- Americanos...

\- ¿Americanos?

\- Son como ingleses -aclaró Spínola-, pero más entrados en carnes. Esta niebla que traen en máquinas es como un veneno o como belladona -continuó-. Han llenado todo el Ministerio con ella. Creo que... Esos americanos... Vienen a robar algo...

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer? -intervino Marieta-. ¿Podemos ayudar, señor Spínola?

\- ¿Son Vuestras Mercedes agentes?

\- Somo agentes, don Ambrosio -explicó Pepa-. Pero lo nuestro es el arte. ¿Entiende? -añadió chascando unas imaginarias castañuelas.

Parpadeó el hombre, aun un poco confundido. ¿Arte?, repitió.

\- Bien... Ehhh... Arte... Entonces algo pueden hacer. Van a dar alarma de lo que ocurre a todo el que vean cuando vayan de camino al corredor seis del nivel ocho. Yo... Debo volver con el coronel Herrera.

\- ¿Qué hay en ese corredor? -preguntó el novato-. ¿Por qué nos manda allí?

\- Hay pocas cosas de valor en este lugar, joven, que alguien se pueda llevar -explicó Spínola-. Una de ellas es una pieza de arte que se guarda en una cámara en ese corredor. Pase lo que pase no debe caer en malas manos: deben evitar que estos intrusos se lo lleven. Deben evitar que roben el Libro de las Puertas.

* * *

Acompañaron a Spínola hasta que encontraron a otra pareja de americanos a los que dejar sin máscaras; maldijo el general al romperse en la pelea una, y no poder llevarle a su camarada Herrera la otra. El soldado se despidió de ellos, sin más tiempo, perdiéndose para siempre en la niebla.

Julio le dio vueltas a lo último que le había dicho.

"No he conocido a ninguna mujer que estuviera en este lugar y no debiera, joven. No hay deshonra en dejarse mandar por una mujer y sí en ser un redomado imbécil. Atienda Vuestra Merced a rangos y aprenda todo lo que pueda. Aunque lo suyo sea el... Arte."

Junto con las máscaras con forma de bozal y apéndices como colmillos de morsa, se habían podido hacer con dos linternas que usaban para orientarse por los corredores entre la cada vez más espesa niebla. Y armas. Una suerte de pistolas demasiado grandes que las muchachas, en una pose poco tranquilizadora, cuando no agarraban con demasiada ligereza, llevaban colgadas del hombro por sus correas como si fuesen bolsos parisinos.

Julio no veía sentido en nada de aquello, como tampoco se lo había encontrado a nada antes. Recién salido de la última sesión de rehabilitación, un tipo llamado Ernesto le había llevado a conocer a otro llamado Salvador; si aceptaba un par de trabajos, ellos se encargarían de mover su canción y venderla para que alguien la cantara en Benidorm. Pero aquello había sido en el año 67. Y por lo que le habían explicado y visto, los encarguitos estaban en el futuro.

Eso de poder viajar en el tiempo le seguía pareciendo una broma y sin embargo, ahí estaba. Con dos trozos de papel taponando la sangre de la nariz, aguantando su propia pistola, una normal, en la mano. En el futuro sería habitual llevar pistolas y obedecer a mujeres, pero a pesar de las órdenes de Salvador y las palabras de Spínola, le seguía costando tomarse en serio a aquellas dos, sobretodo tan guapas y tan jóvenes. Sus caras le sonaban de algo, pero no las ubicaba, la verdad. Que tenían habilidad para el cante y para lo de Eurovisión no tenía debate: en eso le daban mil vueltas; en lo que se habían visto metidos, sin embargo, se parecía más a una película de espías que estaba del revés. No había mujeres que mandaran en esas películas, y los malos no eran los americanos.

\- No puedo creer que los americanos sean los malos en esto -se repitió para sí mismo.

La rubia le observó sin perder la cara de mala leche.

\- Los americanos son peores de lo que crees -le contestó a toda velocidad, indignada-. Vienes de nuestra época, ¿verdad?. De los años 60 del siglo XX. Lo que están haciendo en Latinoamérica te debería dar una pista de cómo se las gastan.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo en América Latina?

\- Guatemala en el 54. Brasil hace un par de años -enumeró la polvorilla-. Eso por no mencionar lo que le hicieron a Cuba en el 52, que no tiene nombre.

La morena ordenó chitón.

\- ¡Pepa, por favor! Política ahora, no.

La rubia obedeció, mordiéndose la lengua.

Al llegar al nivel seis, se encontraron a la mujer.

Acordaron que las muchachas se quedarían con ella, mientras él trataba de encontrar el camino que llevaba al nivel ocho.

* * *

Marieta tardó en que la desorientada mujer bajara la espada y aun más en que aceptara respirar por turnos con la máscara. Como Spínola, parecía perdida, desmemoriada.

\- No tenemos tiempo -protestó Pepa en susurros-. ¡Debemos llegar al nivel ocho! ¡No deberías haber dejado irse al novato!

\- Soy la agente de las Heras -se presentó Marieta, tratando de no hacer caso de las protestas de Pepa-. ¿Puede entenderme? ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Es usted agente?

La mujer volvió a centrar la mirada; como Spínola, dejar de respirar aquella niebla fue suficiente para que volviera un poco en si.

\- Mi nombre es Camila Cortés -se presentó, recordando quizás su nombre mientras las palabras acudían a sus labios-. ¿Es esto el Ministerio del Tiempo? ¿Qué es este humo?

\- Es el Ministerio, pero nos atacan los americanos; este humo es cosa suya -explicó Pepa, sin paciencia-. Mal momento ha elegido usted para hacer una visita.

\- ¿Ataque? -se sorprendió la mujer-. ¡Eso no es posible...! Yo... Yo ayudé a evitarlo...¡Lo evitamos! Darrow...

Marieta vio cómo Camila Cortés se tocaba el vientre, los antebrazos. Volvió a perderse su mirada, a pesar de estar respirando bajo la máscara. Era una joven, de redondeado rostro y alargados ojos; su vestido era actual, pero su espada, pudo observar, no se distinguía mucho de la que le había visto a Spínola. Y estaba manchada de sangre.

\- Lo recuerdo -dijo volviendo en sí-. ¡Lo recuerdo! ¡Fui en busca de un americano! ¡Ellos! ¡Ellos me utilizaron! ¡Tenían a mi padre! ¡Pudimos impedirlo todo pero...! ¡Un agente de Darrow escapó! ¡Yo fui detrás! ¡Mi padre...!

Marieta aceptó la máscara cuando Camila se la tendió para secarse los ojos. Pudo controlar el llanto, endureciendo su expresión, apretando los dientes como quien detiene, pensó, el dolor de una herida aun abierta.

\- Spínola nos ha encargado ir a proteger un objeto -explicó Marieta-. Acompáñenos. Podrá respirar con...

Le interrumpió el ofrecimiento los pasos de un traje de plástico naranja al girar despreocupadamente la esquina. Marieta vio a Cortés actuar por instinto, rápida, letal, inmisericorde; antes de que el americano pudiera sacar un arma o dar un grito de alarma, saltó a su lado y le atravesó el pecho con la espada agarrándole, mientras caía, la máscara antigás.

Se la encajó rápidamente contra la cara, para recuperar el aliento.

\- Cumplan con su misión -pudo decirles, sus ojos bailando en lo que parecían miles de ideas.

\- ¿Qué va a hacer usted? -preguntó Pepa cuando recuperó el aliento, al bajar el arma.

\- Creo que puedo detenerlo todo -respondió-. Creo que puedo parar esto y salvar a mi padre. Debo encontrarle. Debo encontrar al agente de Darrow que lo ha cambiado todo.

Marieta y Pepa la vieron desvanecerse entre la niebla, después de ayudarle a ajustarse la máscara.

\- Buena suerte -susurró Marieta.

Pepa no dijo nada. Se quedó un momento viendo, como si fuese una silenciosa advertencia, el nuevo cadáver frente a ellas.

Al poco apareció el novato. Había encontrado el camino para llegar al nivel ocho.

* * *

Siguieron avanzando, casi a tientas, encontrándose algún funcionario desvanecido y esquivando americanos. Se toparon con tres parejas, de aquí para allá, cargados con máquinas de humo; pudieron esconderse de ellos con facilidad entre la niebla, que a veces quedaba a la altura de los tobillos y otras llenaba por completo las estancias y los corredores.

Cuando alcanzaron el pasillo seis del nivel ocho, llegaron a la puerta que Spínola les había indicado. Supieron que era la correcta porque, frente a ella, al menos media docena de lo que parecían científicos con máscaras y trajes amarillos y naranjas, trataban de abrirla con una multitud de aparatos futuristas llenos de tubos y pantallas.

Les guardaban dos matones tras máscaras antigás que aguantaban metralletas como las que salían en los noticiarios de la guerra de Vietnam.

* * *

Fin parte 1

* * *

Hola:

Como me quedó largo, he partido mi aportación a Tiempo de relatos en dos capítulos. Tiempo de relatos es una iniciativa de un par de desconocidos para celebrar que nos viene la tercera temporada (por fin!). Un grupillo de fickers acusados por el gobierno de delitos que no habían cometido, hemos logrado escaparnos de la prisión donde nos tenía retenidos y hacer un relato coordinado. Yo me he adherido, no organizo. Esta historia no guarda continuidad con "Tiempo de Futuros", pero creo que puede ser interesante.

No os perdáis el desenlace en el próximo capítulo que posteo ya! :)

 **Anotación** : Si buscáis en wikipedia Marieta de las Heras y Pepa Flores, quizás podáis ponerle cara a las agentes especialistas en "Arte".

 **Anotación 2** : El personaje de Camila Cortés no es mío, sino de Isabel Martínez. Hay muchas historias en tiempo de relatos y hemos sudado tinta para hacerlas encajar. Gracias a fridda por colaborar y compartir a Spínola, ha sido divertido. Recomendar su relato, cuando lo postee, titulado "No es solo Historia"


	2. Tiempo de Arte (II)

_Tiempo de relatos._

 _Aportación de UnIngenieroMás_

 **Tiempo de Arte (II)**

Marieta ordenó alejarse de la puerta de la cámara un poco, para poder discutir un plan sin llamar la atención. Verles con toda aquella niebla los americanos no les verían, pero estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para oírles, por lo que mejor volver atrás un poco.

Se había temido que aquello no iba a ser tan fácil como estar detrás de un pinganillo dándole voz al sentido común, pero desde luego no contaba con soldados como armarios roperos aguantando escopetas que rilaban más que las suyas.

\- Esos guardias están bien armados -señaló el novato-. Y Spínola ya no está con nosotros.

\- Dime algo que no sepa, hermoso -exigió Marieta-. Buscamos soluciones, no que señales lo obvio.

\- Les pillamos por sorpresa -propuso Pepa levantando su arma-, disparamos y los matamos a todos.

Marieta observó a su amiga, alarmada. Estaba en un nivel de excitación demasiado alto. Para comerse un tablao en una noche épica, pero no para tener ideas sutiles.

\- Niña, si hacemos eso y fallamos -razonó Marieta-, ellos nos pueden devolver los tiros. Y no sé tú, pero yo es la primera vez que tengo un arma.

Marieta observó las extrañas pistolas que les habían quitado a los americanos. Pesaban una barbaridad y a pesar de que Spínola les había explicado cómo quitar el seguro y algo llamado cebar, no estaba segura de que apuntar, apretar el gatillo y dar en el blanco fuese cosa hecha. Por toda instrucción el arma tenía unas inscripciones que decían "Ingram MAC-10", orgullosamente hecha al parecer en un sitio llamado Atlanta, U.S.A.

\- Yo he disparado con escopetas de caza -se defendió Pepa-. Y esa sesión de fotos la metralleta era de verdad.

\- ¡En esa sesión de fotos a mi me vistieron de chulo y que yo sepa aun meo sentada, niña! -razonó Marieta.

Pepa se quedó unos segundos en calma, como volviendo un poco en sí.

\- Lo siento Chocho -acabó diciendo-. Me he engorilao. ¿Qué propones?

Marieta trató de pensar con calma. De valorar criterios de puntuación en un festival de cante, había pasado a evaluar opciones de asalto táctico. No era un salto conceptual de así, de chás, me pongo. Suspiró. Por lo que había observado los que parecían cerebrines no iban armados y sólo los guardas parecían un peligro. Había, por tanto, que neutralizar a los guardas.

\- Esperamos a que saquen el libro -propuso-. Porque igual, no lo pueden sacar. Cuando lo saquen, si lo sacan, les esperamos, les sorprendemos, les amenazamos, nos dan el libro y nos vamos sin pegar un tiro.

\- Los que atacaron a Spínola entraron con el dedo en el gatillo -recordó el novato-. Esos no se van a tragar un farol. Los empollones, puede. Pero los que tienen pinta de portero de discoteca, ni en sueños.

\- Entonces -razonó Marieta, asustada con sus propias palabras-, ganamos espalda a los porteros, les pegamos cuatro tiros y con el miedo metido en el cuerpo les sacamos el libro a los empollones. Sólo matamos a dos y nos aseguramos de que no nos disparen.

El novato evaluó la propuesta con aire pensativo.

\- Habrá que matar -observó-, de todos modos.

Pepa juró algo por lo bajo. Algo con Santa María de la Victoria, probablemente.

\- Que se lo hubieran pensado esos yankis -dijo Pepa, grave-, antes de venir a nuestra casa trayendo armas.

* * *

Pepa quedó de guardia en la esquina, atenta a lo que pudieran hacer los gringos. Más que ver oía a través de la niebla. Un par de conversaciones de radio, algunos comentarios.

De inglés entendía poco, pero no hacía falta haber estudiado para ver qué allí había algo que no encajaba; para empezar, cada vez que la radio sonaba, todos se ponían muy nerviosos. Era como si temieran que los suyos descubrieran que estaban allí, lo que no veía con demasiado sentido.

A menos que, acabó por concluir, no debieran estar allí.

Otra cosa que parecía clara era que los cerebrines temían a los guardias. Los matones no hacían más que meterles prisa y cuando los que intentaban abrir la puerta con aquellas cosas tecnológicas explicaban algo, los guardias les cortaban con muy malos modos y muchos gritos.

Estaban todos más tensos que el oculista de Millán Astray.

\- _Where the fuck are you!_ -saltó la radio de repente-. _You should be in fucking level twenty by now! What's going on down there!? Come in!_

\- _We are... Kind of lost... Too much smoke_ -dijo un guardia, el tono con duda-... _But everything is under control... Situation normal..._

\- _What the fuck are you saying, son?_

Mirada entre los guardias, silencio.

\- _We're fine. We're all fine here, now, thank you. How are you?_

La radio empezó a escupir lo que fijo eran juramentos y sonidos de tiros.

\- _Move your asses to level twenty! We are under heavy fire here!_

\- _Uh, uh... Negative, negative. We are... Lost... Yet..._

A través de la niebla, Pepa pudo ver como el otro guardia le arrebataba la radio al primero y la apagaba, con pinta de harto.

\- _Fucking Rodriguez bitch!_ -gritó el harto-. _She has crossed us, I tell you!_

Luego empezó a gritar a los cerebrines en la puerta hasta que, tras un silencio, un ruido metálico le indicó a Pepa que habían logrado abrir la cámara.

* * *

Marieta observó la expresión pálida del novato, la boca escondida bajo la máscara.

\- No puedo hacerlo -repitió, perdida la pachorra.

A los americanos les quedaba poco para entrar en la cámara, pero se les acababa el tiempo. El plan había evolucionado del asesinato premeditado a darle la oportunidad a los matones de tirar las armas, algo que requería de una distracción. La niebla aun les rodeaba y, por la pinta, tardaría mucho en irse, así que no valía con ponerse delante y que le vieran. Si les gritaba, le pegarían un tiro. La única opción que se les ocurrió a Pepa y a ella, era que, a cubierto, se pusiera a cantar.

Pero el novato aparentemente tenía algo con lo que no contaban: miedo escénico.

\- No puedes ponerte a disparar y no puedes ponerte a cantar -suspiró Marieta-. ¿Se puede saber qué ha visto Ernesto en tí?

\- No lo sé. Yo... Sólo escribo canciones.

\- ¿Eres compositor?

\- Hago letras y les pongo melodía. Empecé hace poco -explicó el novato-. Sé lo que hay que hacer, sé de canciones, pero no... No... Me da miedo salir a cantar. Salvador me dijo que si os ayudaba con esto de los festivales podría vender mi canción para que lo cantara otro chaval en el festival de Benidorm.

\- ¿No quieres cantarla tú?

El novato pasó de la palidez a color tomate. Ni hablar, dijo.

\- Yo... Papuchi dice que canto como los ángeles, pero que parezco un pingüino. No sé moverme, no sé estarme quieto, no sé qué hacer con mis manos... Como intérprete, no valgo -explicó-. Me pongo muy nervioso.

\- A ver, cariño -suspiró Marieta-. ¿Qué canciones escribes? ¿Qué tendrías que cantar?

\- Baladas y boleros.

\- Con esas no tienes que bailar. Es estarse quieto y cantar bien.

\- Es que... Al cantar cierro los ojos y me quedo tieso, las manos, y no... -suspiró-. Lo que canto es como muy íntimo y me da vergüenza que... Se rían de mi.

Marieta se fue a pasar la mano por la boca, pero se topó con el bozal de estrafalarios bigotes que era su máscara. Pues sí que estaba blandito el chaval. No podía culparle. La primera vez que salió a un escenario fue muy de niña; a Pepa le había pasado igual. Una solo piensa en jugar y en pasarlo bien. De mayor el miedo escénico era otra cosa.

\- No recuerdo tu nombre -suspiró Marieta.

\- Julio.

\- Mira, Julio -dijo Marieta, sacando paciencia-. Para lo de ahora, mejor que se rían. Tienes que distraerles; no es el festival de Benidorm.

\- No... No lo había pensado así -contestó Julio, como dándose cuenta.

\- Cuando todo esto acabe -trató de animarle-, la Pepa y yo te echamos una mano con el cante, si quieres. Pero ya te digo yo que el truco es que no te tiene que importar ná. Tú cantas, compartes lo que tienes, lo das y si no les gusta, que les den. Ese es el secreto.

\- Pero yo... Las canciones que hago son para que les guste a la gente -protestó el novato-. Yo hablo de amor y de pasar tristezas de la mejor manera. ¿Cómo puede no importarme que no le guste al público?

\- Pues porque no le puedes gustar a todo el mundo, eso es imposible. Y además, puedes hacer las dos cosas a la vez: interpretar la canción esperando que les guste -explicó Marieta-, y a la vez que no te importe ná. Lograrlo, es el secreto para interpretar bien.

Pepa volvió de la esquina, interrumpiendo alarmada.

\- Chocho, ¿le has explicado ya lo de que no tiene que importarle una mierda?

\- Estaba en ello.

\- Pues acaba -pidió-. Los yankis ya salen de la cámara y creo que llevan el libro.

* * *

Pepa no había hecho una emboscada en su vida; no sabía si sería normal sentirse a la vez tan nerviosa y tan... Bien.

Quitó el seguro y cebó la extraña pistola, que para ser del futuro, le parecía demasiado aparatosa. Mejor cogerla también de un poco por delante del gatillo, como una escopeta. Por lo que recordaba de tirar en la montería aquella, al disparar las armas se iban detrás y arriba. Había que tener cuidado con el retroceso.

Los americanos giraron el corredor, los guardas abriendo camino. Cuando creyó que el novato iba a fallar, oyó las primeras estrofas de la canción:

 _Unos que nacen otros morirán,_

 _unos que ríen, otros llorarán._

 _Aguas sin cauces, ríos sin mar._

 _Penas y glorias, guerras y paz..._

Pepa se sorprendió. A pesar del metálico regusto en la voz por culpa de la máscara, el novato no lo hacía mal. Apareció entre la niebla, más pato que ninguno. Ponía todas sus energías en el cante y eso le daba a su cuerpo una postura envarada, tiesa, las manos pegadas al cuerpo como si estuviera atao el chiquillo. Todo voz. Cerraba los ojos. Mejor, porque así no veía a los americanos apuntándole.

 _Siempre hay por quién vivir y a quién amar_

 _Siempre hay por qué vivir, por qué luchar..._

Agitación en los ladrones. Miradas tras las máscaras. Los guardias dijeron algo y avanzaron hacia el novato, sin dejar de apuntarle; los cinco científicos quedaron detrás, con el maletín.

 _Al final las obras quedan, las gentes se van._

 _Otros que vienen las continuarán,_

 _la vida sigue igual._

Los guardas empezaron a ladrarle algo, lo que Pepa, imitando a Marieta, aprovechó para salir detrás de las jambas donde habían encontrado escondite y apuntarles por la espalda.

\- ¡Quietos! ¡Quietos! ¡Tirad las armas!

Gritos, juramentos, muchas exclamaciones que empezaban en "F" y acababan en "K". No las tiraban, pero tampoco se daban la vuelta más que con el cuello. El novato se adelantó unos pasos apuntándoles con la pistola que traía tras el cinto.

\- ¡Que las tiréis, coño!

Pepa apuntaba a los guardias pero tenía la vista en los empollones, que tenían toda la pinta de ponerse a correr en cualquier momento. Movió el cañón de la pistola en su dirección, no fuera a ser que les diera por huir.

\- ¡Dejad el maletín en el suelo o coméis plomo, hijos de puta!

\- _They are too cute be dangerous!_ -dijo uno- _Fuck'em up!_

\- _Don't!_ -discutió otro-. _Blondie looks like she just escaped_ _from a fucking nuthouse!_

Pepa no entendió un pijo y por los ojos tras la niebla que empezaba a subir, supo que Marieta tampoco. No había mucho que entender. No soltaban las armas. En unos segundos se darían la vuelta y tirarían. Eso si no se ventilaban al novato primero, que los tenía de cara y sin nada, excepto la niebla, que le escondiera.

\- ¡Chocho! -gritó Pepa cuando lo comprendió-. ¡Nosotras o ellos!

Como Pepa temía, vio el gesto rápido del que tenía más cerca, volviéndose.

Apretó el gatillo esperando un tiro y le salió un chorro.

El arma se le subió para arriba acribillando todo lo largo al americano, ratatatatatata, con ecos que la dejaron sorda, pitido en los oídos interminable. Le pareció oír un tiro de la pistola del novato y ráfagas de balazos del arma de Marieta, tras un grito de pánico, caída de sus manos y dando botes por el suelo sin control.

Empezaron a rebotar balas por todas partes del corredor, gritos de los americanos detrás y gritos asustados de Marieta delante.

\- ¡Al suelo! ¡Al suelo!

Pepa se tiró por el suelo encomendándose a la Virgen y a todos los Santos entre la lluvia de plomo, hasta que, dando vueltas como una peonza, pudo ver la pistola-metralleta de Marieta vacía de balas haciendo clac, clac, clac muchas veces sin parar.

Humo sobre humo, Pepa comprobó que los matones estaban muertos y apuntó a los americanos que quedaban. El novato ayudó a levantarse a Marieta, mientras los empollones, aterrados y con las manos en alto, se alejaban despacio del maletín.

Pepa se fue hacia ellos y sin despegarles ojo abrió los cierres.

Lo que parecía un códice medieval estaba dentro de un receptáculo de espuma negra.

\- ¡Aire! -les gritó a los americanos, mientras cerraba la maleta y volvía con los suyos.

* * *

Pepa aguantó a Marieta mientras le pasaba la maleta al novato.

Estaba más que pálida, ceniza.

\- Lo he... Lo he matao, niña. He matao a un hombre.

\- Pues menos mal -trató de animarla Pepa-. Se dan la vuelta del tó y nos matan a nosotras.

Vio asentir a Marieta sin que al hacerlo pareciera sentirse mejor. Pepa echó un último vistazo a los cadáveres, entre la niebla. Se había imaginado al apretar el gatillo que tenía delante al cabrón de Lucía Mingarro.

Que la perdonara la Virgen, pero le costaba recordar cuándo se había sentido mejor en su vida.

Al doblar la esquina y notarse la mano del hombro de Marieta húmeda, la vio llena de sangre. Marieta, comprendió con un vuelco en el corazón, estaba herida.

\- ¡Chocho! ¡Chocho! ¡Marieta! ¡Nena! ¡Te han dao! ¡Ay que me la han matao!

El novato se acercó, confuso.

\- Estoy... Estoy bien -dijo la pobre Marieta.

\- ¡Ay, no te me mueras! ¡No te me mueras por favor! -dijo Pepa sintiéndose al borde del llanto.

Apoyó a Marieta contra una pared, para mirarle la herida.

\- Cuando acabemos con esto -susurró Marieta-, me voy a México a cantar rancheras. Allí hay menos violencia. ¡Estoy harta de España, niña! ¡Estoy harta!

\- ¡No digas eso Chocho! ¿Con quién me voy a pelear entonces?

Pepa logró parar las lágrimas tras secárselas un poco con el anverso de la mano. Se sacó un pañuelo y le vendó el hombro, mientras el novato quedaba detrás, maletín y pistola, por si venía alguien.

\- ¡Esto es una chuminá! ¡Vas a ponerte bien! -le dijo Pepa para animarla. Luego, recordó alto qué quería decirle, qué llevaba tiempo queriendo decirle. Mira que si se le moría y no podía decírselo... - ¡Quédate con Antonio! -dijo Pepa entonces, sin pensar.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Que te quedes con Antonio! -suspiró Pepa, sorbiendo las lágrimas-. He visto como le miras. A mi me gusta pero tú le quieres. Yo quiero... Yo quiero que tú seas feliz.

Marieta la miró. Parecía sorprendida.

\- Antonio es tu novio, niña.

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Tú le quieres o no?

\- Pues creo que sí, cariño -sonrió Marieta, los ojos encharcados como una idiota; las dos tenían los ojos encharcados como idiotas-. ¡Creo que sí!

\- Pues eso -zanjó Pepa-. Ya sabes como soy. Me quitan lo mío y me entra el pronto. ¡Ea! No hay más. ¡El Antonio p'a ti!

Los tiros de detrás y las voces del novato, las hicieron separarse del abrazo.

Otros americanos venían.

* * *

Les persiguieron durante tres niveles, disparando primero y preguntando después.

\- _Freeze! Freeze!_

Marieta notaba que se le perdía el sentido por la herida. Dolor sufría, pero nada parecido a tener que llevar tacones en una toma repetida cien veces durante diez horas. Los hombres a veces es que se quejaban por nada.

\- Por ahí -señaló al novato.

El muchacho, Julio, hacía lo que podía. Apenas aguantaba el peso de llevarla a ella y al libro. Demasiado flaco. Y había mencionado que había salido hacía poco del hospital, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Dónde vamos? -preguntó.

\- A una puerta donde los perdamos -explicó Marieta-. Conozco una por allí.

\- ¡Hay cien puertas aquí! ¿No vale una cualquiera?

\- Si nos metemos por cualquiera -explicó Marieta-, igual acabamos en una de romanos. Mejor ésta. ¡Pepa! ¡Por aquí!

Pepa se iba quedando atrás, cubriendo la huída con ráfagas cortas de la metralleta que ya había aprendido a usar mejor que unas castañuelas. Eso retrasaba el avance de los americanos. La niña era de estar muy arriba o muy abajo, y manejando el arma estaba en muy, muy, muy arriba.

\- ¡QUEDÁOS AHÍ! ¡QUEDÁOS AHÍ O POR CRISTO QUE OS FUNDO! ¡YANKIS IMPERIALISTAS DE MIERDA!

Ratatatata.

\- ¡VIVA CUBA LIBRE!

Marieta comprobó el número de la puerta. Treinta y cuatro dieciseis. Era aquella.

\- Por aquí.

A sus órdenes, el novato tiró el maletín abierto y vacío a la oscuridad de la puerta de enfrente. Cuando Pepa se quedó sin balas, tiró el arma y les siguió.

Marieta no podía estar segura, pero algo, dentro de ella, le dijo que ya todo había terminado.

* * *

Si los americanos les habían seguido hasta allí, Julio comprendió que les habían perdido.

Con el libro en la mano y la agente de las Heras herida, acabaron llegando a un campamento gitano en mitad de un bosque reseco y tranquilo, al atardecer. Un curandero le cambió la venda y, cuando acabaron de cenar, les invitaron a quedarse al fuego. Estaban de romería y había cante. Y estaban felices de volver a ver a la señorita Marieta.

Julio observó a lo lejos a sus dos jefas con algo que creía ido para siempre y que volvía a ser, comprendió, tranquilidad.

De noche y frente al fuego el cante y baile flamencos con muchos quejidos y fuerza iba sucediéndose en diferentes números hilados sin fin; los espectadores iban animando con palmas y exclamaciones, participando en el arte, en el espectáculo, en el sentimiento.

Julio dejó a solas entre disculpas a las tres gitanitas guapas que se le habían puesto alrededor (junto a sus recelosos hermanos) y se dirigió al árbol donde se apoyaban la agente Flores y la agente de las Heras. Se sintió un poco aliviado de dejar a las chiquillas solas: aun no tenía muy claro cómo hablarle a las chicas; siempre había sido muy torpe en eso. Quizás podría pedir consejo a alguien, en el futuro.

\- Me has traído a ver a la Capitana... -oyó que dijo Flores, ensimismada, la cabeza en el regazo de su amiga-. Gracias Chocho. Mi abuela siempre me habló de ella. Era su favorita.

De las Heras la miró, pícara.

\- Estando así contigo me siento feliz y tengo el corazón contento y lleno de alegría -sonrió.

\- Eres más bonita que ninguna -contestó inmediatamente Flores-. Sabes que siempre me gusta volver a verte.

Y que te odio, añadió Flores, y que te quiero.

Por toda respuesta, la otra acarició el rubio cabello en su regazo, sonriendo cuando la que le acabaron por decir era Carmen Amaya volvía a hacer un baile sobre un trozo de madera que le habían puesto en el suelo. Era todo fuerza, sentimiento, un vendaval indescriptible de taconeos, brazos, vuelo de falda y expresiones puras y sentidas del dolor que narraba la canción.

Julio observó la expresión plácida de Flores, perdida en el sentimiento y el baile frente a ella. No parecía la misma de hacía unas horas, en el Ministerio, pegando tiros como John Wayne.

Muchacha de contrastes.

\- Agente de las Heras -musitó Julio cuando la Amaya se tomó un descanso-, ¿ahora qué?

\- Supongo que ahora hacemos noche y nos tomamos unos días, hasta que estemos seguros de que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad -explicó la otra-. Luego volvemos al Ministerio y devolvemos el Libro.

Julio observó el códice metido en la alforja que les habían prestado los gitanos. No entendía por qué un libro podía tener tanta importancia. Las antigüedades como aquella, supuso, tendrían mucho valor.

\- Luego -añadió de las Heras con una sonrisa-, te preparamos para Benidorm. ¿Ya tienes pensado nombre artístico? Porque no cantas mal.

Julio sonrió, sintiéndose rojo como un tomate.

\- Yo soy yo -dijo-. Julio. Y usted lo sabe.

\- ¡Olé! -dijo Flores, despegando la vista del nuevo bailaor junto al fuego-. Que no te quiten quién eres, largo. Que no te lo quiten nunca.

Siguieron viendo el cante y el baile, el arte, hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Hola:

Siento la gamberrada. Me lo pedía el cuerpo :)

Esta versión que cuelgo debería ser la definitiva.

Siento no haber acabado "Dragones" esta semana, pero esto me ha ayudado a salir del atasco.

Anyway, suerte con tiempo de relatos. A ver cómo va quedando esta locura :)

 **Anotación** : Me estoy pasando con el número de posteos en fanfiction. Promero que cuando acabe Dragones, dejaré de monopolizar el foro...


End file.
